You Owed Me A Tour
by zokens
Summary: Caroline is in Paris for work, right? she gets a phone call from Rebekah Mikaelson that changes her world. she hadn't seen Klaus Mikaelson in years, but perhaps now was time to try and reconcile with him, especially if it was for his daughter


Caroline was furious. She had just gotten off of the phone with Rebekah, and it was clear that Klaus was having some, issues. the Original Siblings had taken up some kind of magical force known as The Hollow inside of them, Marcel had wiped Elijah's memory clean, Kol had gotten married and went off with his newly beloved, and Rebekah had went off with Marcel to finally be happy.

Caroline pursed her lips, then sent Rebekah a text message. She was still on the fence about talking to Klaus. After all, she was in Paris and on business.

' You said that Klaus is in Paris, right?'

She locked her phone, then stared outside her hotel window, sighing in delight at the scents of freshly baked baguettes. her mind began to wonder. She had met Hope Mikaelson when she was a young girl. Her own daughters never seemed too much interested In Hope. In fact, Hope seemed to be a recluse. It reminded Caroline much of Klaus.

Her phone chimed and Caroline read the message.

" From what he told me earlier, yeah. Please talk some sense into him. I feel bad for Hope'

' i'll see what I can do. '

' I know you'll be able to do it. No one else can. Thank you, Caroline'

Caroline didn't reply, but pocketed her phone. She turned back to look at the street beneath her and let out a small laugh. "Seriously?" She breathed. She never thought that she would see Klaus again, at least, not this soon.

Caroline knew by now that the best way to find Klaus was to follow the trail of bodies, so that was exactly what she did. Every day she found herself closer and closer to him. She could feel the yearning deep down in the pits of her stomach. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see him again. Caroline stared down at the bodies. It was clear this was where he was.

Caroline turned and grabbed the shoulder of a nearby police officer before speaking French loud and clearly. Her impending immortality gave her plenty of time to learn languages from all around the world.

" Donc. Vous-n'avez rien vu." The police officer blinked for a moment before repeating the sentence to her.

" good." She grinned. " et oublie juste ce qu'il s'est passe et rentez chez-vous"

The police officer turned, then left the scene. Caroline pushed her way through the scene and into the building, nearing a voice boom from the upper floors. It was Klaus. She knew his voice from anywhere. There were bodies sprawled all over the building. Caroline sighed. She would have to come back and clean this up later, like she always does.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineaux. I should let you live to tell of this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll. Oh..."

Klaus gasped as he was slammed into the wall. If he was a human, he was positive that his spinal column would've been severed.

" Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Caroline smirked, squeezing Klaus's throat slightly.

"Hello, luv. It's a pity. I thought there'd be more of them." He sighed, seemingly bored with the lack of a challenge. Caroline loosed her grip on Klaus and raised an eyebrow. She was challenging him.

"Trying to break your own record?"

"At the moment, I'm trying not to flatter myself that you're here on a sudden whim to see me. Why are you here, Caroline? Surely, the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted needs it's headmistress across the pond."

"I got a phone call. Apparently, you don't pick up anymore."

"So, you came all this way at Hayley's request?"

"Rebekah called, actually. I was in France already."

"Winter getaway?"

" For work. I don't know what year you think it is, Klaus, but I'm the mother of twins, I was married and widowed on the same day, and I am responsible for an entire school full of kids, including yours. You know, the one that you haven't asked about. Why are you avoiding her? She's beautiful and smart. So smart. Maybe too smart for her own good...

" like her father." Caroline and Klaus said in unison, which made them both shoot each other grins.

"But Hope... she hears the same rumors we all have over the past five years, that you have gone completely bonkers."

"As you see."

"Yet, standing here... you seem only normal crazy to me."

"High praise, indeed."

"You know, two men from the family who own this building were killed at a nightclub yesterday by an alleged maniac. And here lie more bodies. Care to explain why you're methodically picking off all the members of one family?"

"Because I'm compulsive. Or perhaps it's just to while away the time. Or maybe... just maybe, Klaus Mikaelson has finally gone mad." Klaus chuckled, staring at Caroline, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Or maybe you just want people to think you have. This spree you're on, it isn't random. You have a list. Don't you?"

Klaus stayed silent which elicited an angry scoff from Caroline

" You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious. It's my experience that those who are wronged seek revenge. And since many have long memories, I am determined to systematically annihilate each and every one of our enemies. And the heirs of our enemies."

" but... that list is endless!"

" It's the only way to protect Elijah. In his current state, he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down at his piano. And it... it passes the time. Though why we're bothering with all of this, I don't know. "

" It's a historical building. Just take this. Start here. You may have started out playing crazy to make your enemies fear you, but now I'm not so sure that you're pretending. This isn't right, Klaus, even for you." She watched him, motioning to a few areas that were spattered with blood. Clean up after all, was Caroline Forbes' forte.

"I find I'm not good without Elijah. I mean, we've been... parted before, but not like this. This is worse than if he were dead. I've lost my brother."

"But you still have a daughter."

"She's better off without me. I know what it's like to be raised by a monster."Oh, my... Come on, that was, like, a thousand years ago. Really? "Mean dad"? Newsflash: The guy's dead. Get over it! Stop using Mikael as an excuse to be a bad father. I also know what it's like to be a kid missing her father. You may not be able to be in the same room with her, but there is this... this ancient gadget called a telephone. Use it before you lose your daughter and she loses you. Because... I happen to think that you're someone worth knowing. I'll see you at the next parent-teacher conference." Caroline turned, then began to walk off. Klaus stopped her, grabbing onto her arm gently.

" wait"

" what is it now?" Caroline glared. She was tired.

" is Hope the only reason you came to see me? "

" not the only, but it is the most important.. "

" how long are you here for?"

" a few more days, you?"

" will you flatter me and let me take you out?"

Caroline snorted, then looked at Klaus. " seriously?"

He smiled, flashing his dimple. " I'm serious."

" okay. If you're that serious. Meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower, tomorrow night. 8pm. Don't be late or I'll leave," She smiled softly. " good luck. Remember what I said. I'm serious about it. " she pointed a finger at him.

" it's good to see you again, Caroline "

" likewise." she shot back, turning around. She flipped some of her golden curls over her shoulder and vampire sped out of the building.

The next night, Caroline began a stroll down the streets. Her face was illuminated by the street lamps. Winter time was her favorite. She adored everything about the Christmas holiday.

The Eiffel Tower was one of the most beautiful things that Caroline had seen in her entire life. she made her way to the top, riding silently in the elevator. Deep down, she wondered what would happen if Klaus didn't show up. Would he leave her disappointed? Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Years ago he had promised to be her last love, and quite honestly? Caroline was ready for that promise to be upheld. She had her time mourning after Stefan. He was gone and Klaus wasnt. Of Course, she missed Stefan. She confided in him after all, and they were married for less than a day. Something inside her just knew that Klaus and her could make it work, perhaps better than Stefan and her had.

She was tired of feeling alone, too. Bonnie had gone traveling the world. She wrote letters to Caroline and texted her when she had a spare moment. Bonnie was assisting with the school when she had free time and while Caroline was grateful for the help, she hated seeing Bonnie age. The same thing had happened to Elena. Elena and Damon got their endgame and Caroline was happy for them, I mean, how could she not be? She loved Elena. The pair had welcomed their second child, Elena was a successful doctor and therefore had no time for Caroline or her family anymore. Eventually, she would loose everyone, but Klaus? He would never leave her.

_Right?_

Caroline heard the elevator chime behind her followed by a few footsteps. Her lips curled into a smile. Klaus didn't disappoint her after all. He never did.

" you know, someone once owed me a trip to Paris" Caroline giggled, tilting her head as she leaned over the railing so she could stare at the city below them. If she was a human, perhaps she would feel scared about being so high up.

" oh? " Klaus asked, stepping behind her and into the light.

" mnnhmm " She hummed, turning and staring at Klaus " I believe you said that you would take me anywhere I wanted.. and if I recall.. Paris was on that list"

" you were already here though.. on.. business" he repeated the words she told him earlier

" they doesn't mean i don't want you to show me your favorite places, Klaus"

" it would take longer than one day"

" I'm here on official Salvatore Boarding School business, but I guess I can spare time for you" She smiled and looked at him.

Klaus grinned " I'm flattered, Love. "

" You know. you still owe me a tour of New Orleans, too."

" you listened to my voicemail?"

Caroline looked at Klaus with a playful smile " of course I did. I figured it was important. You are my friend, after all"

" I'd say we're a little more then friends, Caroline"

" don't push it" she held her hand up to stop him, giving Klaus a look, though her bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement and playfullness.

He chuckled a bit. " of course, Caroline. Do you want to see some of my favorite places then?"

" Where are you suggesting we go?"

" We have a whole day. Where do you want to see?" Klaus asked. Caroline just shakes her head as she turned to face him completely. " no. I want you to show me places. Genuine beauty, all of it. Share it with me. Don't just Make me choose"

Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement. " did you listen to the voicemail more than once?"

" Maybe"

" Maybe huh?" He offered his arm out to her. Caroline gladly took it and smiled back. " by the way, you look like a Parisian socialite in that outfit" she motioned with her for hand. Klaus shot her a dimpled grin.

" Well, I wanted to look presentable for my best girl"

Caroline giggled girlishly, feeling her heart beat quicken and her stomach lurch with butterflies.

" Flattery gets you nowhere"

" I can hear your heart racing, Caroline. Do I still make you nervous after all these years?"

" no." she answered truthfully. " no, you don't make me nervous, you make me happy, it's just been so long since-"

" Since anyone's flirted with you? I hardly believe that"

" Since I felt like this. Like a carefree, teenager."

" Technically, you still are a teenager."

" Dont remind me."

Klaus took Caroline around for the next few days. They went all around France. Caroline thinks that her favorite place was wherever he was. As long as Klaus was with her, she was happy. she went to the louvre, despite not understanding art much. It was still a good experience.

Klaus had indulged in a boat tour., of course, he compelled the driver to take them along the River Seine and then had a picnic together.

Klaus took her to a special vineyard and told her tales of the time he was in Paris during the French Revolution.

"I'll see you at the next parent teacher conference, Klaus" Caroline smiled, leaning over to kiss Klaus once more. They had engaged in plenty of trysts in the past three days, but it was time to go. 'Time for you to become an adult again, Caroline. You have a family to get back to. you've had your fun.'

Klaus laughed softly. " are you sure you can't stay longer, love?"

" I wish that I could, i really do, but I have to get back to the school, to Josie and Lizzie... the other kids.. I just- I really want to though, but I have to take care of my family. "

" That's understandable, I told you once before that I intended to be your last love, and I do intend on keeping that promise"

" You better take my advice" she beamed.

" Of course, Caroline. I do value your advice"

Caroline tugged on her jean jacket, shaking her head playfully.

" It's good to see you again, Klaus"

If you told Caroline that she would loose Klaus later that year, she would've either laughed in their face or tore their throat out. he was supposed to be her last love. He promised.. he had never, ever broken a promise to her before, and it hurt. She ached all over.

" It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

Caroline turned around to see Rebekah standing silently with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde's face was red and blotchy from crying for so long. Caroline made her way to the blonde original and wrapped her arms around her in a tight, affectionate hug.

" He's really gone, huh?" She sniffled.

" Yeah. Him and Elijah both"

" God, I'm so sorry. I got mascara on your very, very nice outfit" Caroline spluttered out. Rebekah laughed loudly. Years ago, she would've been annoyed at the notion, but now, she seemed to not care as much.

" Dont worry about it, I can buy thousands of others. I'm glad you're here, although I'm surprised you stayed."

" I wanted to stay. For him, you know?"

" I get it. He loved you, even to his last breath" Rebekah smiled.

" Would you hate me if I wanted to gather his ashes?"

Rebekah shakes her head. " go ahead" she motioned." In fact, I'll help you."

Caroline couldn't help herself. A laugh bubbled out of her lips. It was the most pathetic, saddest laugh Caroline had ever let out.

" What's so funny?"

" Klaus used to say that he was the strongest being on the planet. It all seems funny now that he's gone"

Rebekah wiped one of her cheeks off, then knelt down to help Caroline who was desperately pushing the ashes into a solid black box.

" can I ask you why you want these ashes though?"

" if you want them you can have them, I mean, he's your brother.." Caroline blurted, widening her eyes as she began to push the box into Rebekah's arms.

Rebekah pushed it back to Caroline. "I'm not angry that you want them. You can have them. he would've wanted you to have them anyways. I have something more important. Hope."

The two parted ways after a heart-to-heart.

She wasn't ready to experience another loss. the pain was so unbearable for her that she decided to leave Mystic Falls. She covered it up with official business, but deep down she went to the best witch she knew. Bonne Bennett. The pair travelled together and searched for answers about the upcoming merge. When her girls hit 22, she would have to loose one of them. Bonnie would be the best person to help with this. She refused to let herself loose another person so soon. Perhaps she can indulge Kol for some information as well.

Caroline Forbes stared at the black box full of Klaus Mikaelson's ashes and came to a sudden realization. She knew the most powerful witch in the world. Bonnie had risen countless of people from the dead before, so maybe.. just maybe Bonnie could resurrect Klaus once more.


End file.
